Hotep and Huy
Hotep and Huy are the secondary antagonists in the animated film Prince of Egypt (which is based on the biblical epic of Moses) - they were two trusted advisors (and technically high priests) to Rameses and worshippers of the ancient Egyptain gods - they were also very contemptious of Moses and his claims, using their own "magic" (in reality realistic illusions) to discredit his miracles and trying to show Egypt's superiority over Moses and the enslaves Hebrews: the dastardly duo even had their own musical number "Playing With The Big Boys Now" - in this scene they are shown harassing Moses and trying to expose his miracles as frauds, calling on the name of several prominent Egyptian gods (most likely for theatrical effects as they appeared to be ancient stage-magicians rather than true sorcerers. Hotep is voiced by Steve Martin and Huy is voiced by Martin Short. As well as their obvious antagonism towards Moses they were shown to already be corrupt when they kidnapped a Midian girl named Tzipporah to become the Pharaoh's concubine - however Rameses rejected her and offered her to Moses instead, Moses would eventually help the girl escape and later in the story would come to love and marry. (it is worth noting that in Hotep and Huy's defence slavery was an acceptable practice in ancient Egypt so although it is abborent by our standards they likely saw no wrong in their actions) Hotep and Huy are also symbolic figures who represent the ancient gods of Egypt and their struggle against Moses and the Abrahamic God (widely viewed as the one "true" god) - this is especially prominent during the song "Playing With The Big Boys Now" in which they transform their staffs into snakes and state to Moses "by the might of Horus, you will kneel before us!" - unaware that Moses' snake had led their snakes into a hidden area and devoured them whole (symbolising God's triumph over the rival pantheon). Hotep and Huy also showed antagonism when they tried to convince Rameses to enforce a death penalty of Moses after he returned to Egypt years after killing a guard for cruelly treating a slave, however Rameses dismissed their suggestion (knowing that the killing was an accident) and they didn't question him (likely due to the fact questioning the Pharaoh was a very dangerous thing to do in ancient Egypt - especially in a public place). Ironically, they seem to have a certain way with kids (whom they approve of). This is shown when they are seen entertaining Rameses' young son. During the first plague, when Moses turns the water of the Nile into blood with his staff, Hotep and Huy did the same thing by adding red dye to bowl of water, to which Rameses finds it very amusing. However, as the other plagues continued on, Hotep and Huy were of no help, and outraged by their lack of regard over the plagues bringing Egypt to ruins, Ramses angrily thrashes their potions table and orders them to leave the palace immediately, to which they reluctantly do so. Gallery Hotep-huy.png Videos Category:Heretics Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Slavedrivers Category:Trickster Category:Right-Hand Category:Singing Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Illusionists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Partners in Crime Category:Con Artists Category:Teams Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Bullies Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Deceased Villains